His
by ad544
Summary: Randy Orton never liked sharing what he considered his. RandyTrish.


_Hellooooo. Yes I'm still alive, and yes I still want to continue UT. A testing of the waters, if you will, is what this is. If you notice any unfamiliar names, I apologize I didn't catch them since this wasnt originally a wrestling story. This pairing was decided by TrishOrton. If you hate it, blame her; ) Haha, I'm not sure what to say of this story, soooo... Enjoy : )_

His heart flip-flopped as he saw the familiar building rise up in front of him. A wide smile crept upon his face as he inadvertently stepped harder on the gas pedal, willing the car in front of him to haul ass. Randy Orton was not known for his patience and now was not a time for anyone to be driving at 5 miles per hour.

A curse slipped his lips the car screeched to a halt at a yellow light. What the hell kind of person had that much time to sit and wait when they both could have made it?

He had half a mind to get out of his truck and start yelling at the driver in front of him when his phone suddenly vibrated.

"What?" he barked out.

"You were horrible!"

At her voice, his anger dissipated and the big grin was on his face again.

"I did bad baby?"

"Couldn't even let the guy try and pin you? How selfish Orton." Her voice was teasing and he let out a short laugh.

"Cant help that sweetheart. I may be a selfish bastard, but still love me."

"At times," she continued. He could almost picture her smile and his stomach tightened as his eyes glanced at the light once again.

Shit. Still red as hell.

"Where are you? You didn't stop and celebrate with any ring rats did you?" He laughed, knowing even as he did, that her question wasn't completely outrageous. The girls had been throwing themselves on him ever since he had stepped into the ring. The fact that he was now winning was better then any aphrodisiac on the market.

"Nah," he said. "You know you're the only groupie I want," he added coyly.

He heard her gasp in indignation.

"Well this groupie aint givin' you nothin', tonight," she proclaimed haughtily.

"What kind of groupie are you then?" He let out a deep breath as the light finally turned green and the car in front started to creep forward at a painstakingly slow pace.

"I must be a pretty good one if you've kept me around for so long," she shot back. He chuckled. A smartass if there ever was one.

"I'll be there in a couple," he said, finally deciding to pass the car even if it meant he was driving on the shoulder of the road.

"All right. I'm proud of you babe."

He snapped his phone shut as he fairly glowed with her simple words of praise. He could have thousands of fans screaming his name, but it never sounded as sweet as when she did.

"Fuck," he muttered under his breath as he looked in the rearview mirror. Blue and red flashing lights were visible and as he slowed, so did the police car.

Great. Just another delay. First it had been the fans waiting for him, which he hadn't minded. But then it was an accident in the middle of the road, the snails pace the car had been on, and now a cop to top it all off.

He yanked open his compartment and pulled out his registration papers. Digging through his wallet, he pulled out his license. His annoyance grew as the officer stepped out of the car leisurely, seeming to take forever just to shut his damn door.

He strolled over to him as if taking a walk in the park. Was everything happening on purpose today? He wanted to get to his apartment and away from the world, but it looked like the very world he was trying to escape seemed to hunt him down and try his already short temper.

"Good evening sir. You realize you weren't supposed to be driving on the shoulder?"

"I do now," said Randy, not attempting to mask his annoyance. He didn't care if he got a ticket. Hell, let this guy give him twenty. He wouldn't be hurting anytime soon for something so trivial.

"Where were you off to in such a hurry?" continued the officer, holding out his hand for the required papers.

"Back home. Kinda tired after work." Randy stared straight ahead, hoping the officer got the hint that small talk was not something he wanted to do tonight.

The officer paused as he read the name on the license. Looking more carefully at the picture on the id, his eyes flickered up to the man sitting in the truck.

"Randall Orton?"

"That's what it says on my license," said Randy tightly.

"You had a goodmatch today. My buddy is a huge fan; hardcore match right?"

Randy's demeanor brightened. He could work with a fan. Their hospitality often extended very far.

"Yep. Think we can get this over with quick? I'm kinda tired after that match."

The officer's expression turned hard. "I've been a Foley fan all my life, Orton. I think I'll run this license and hand you a ticket just to make sure you don't do this again. Cant have the WWE's best and brightest go around thinking he's above the law can we?"

Randy bit his tongue hard to keep from saying something that would land him in jail. He didn't doubt this asshole would think twice about it.

Letting his head rest against the seat, he closed his eyes, flexing his arm. He really was tired. How could anyone blame him for wanting to get home quickly?

After what seemed like hours, the officer finally returned, writing on a pad.

"It's dangerous to drive on the shoulder. We try to keep an eye on every driver out there to keep the citizens safe…"

Randy gritted his teeth as the officer continued his tirade. He was getting tired of him fast. Deciding he didn't have to be lectured on driving he sat up and looked straight at the man.

"Can I just have my ticket and go where I should have been twenty minutes ago?" he said, trying hard to keep the edge out of his voice.

The officer glared at him, finally shaking his head and shoving the ticket into Randy's hand.

"Be more careful there, buddy. Wouldn't want to damage anything."

The sarcasm was clearly evident in his words, but Randy decided against a retort. He was already pissed enough as it was. Opening his mouth had proven a bad decision in the past, it probably wouldn't be the best idea to start a bitch fest with this idiot.

Shoving the papers back in his compartment box, he pulled away quickly. Finally making the turn into the parking lot, he let out a sigh of relief. As great as the audience turned out to be, he had been up rehearsing since early morning. His legs reminded him of that as he stepped out of the truck. Not fond of showing weaknesses, he trudged along stubbornly, carrying his gym bag with him.

He jabbed at the elevator button repeatedly until the doors finally opened. Was he in slow motion or was everything else?

A wave of relief washed over him as the doors opened and he pulled out the keycard. The gym bag almost seemed like it was filled with bricks by now, and he couldn't wait to let it drop.

The door shut behind him as he gave it a kick, finally able to discard the gym bag. He'd pick it up later.

"Trish!" He called out impatiently. "Get over here and give me what I deserve!"

"What you deserve?" asked an amused voice stepping through the kitchen doorway.

He smiled as he turned toward her. He shrugged. "Hey, if you don't give it to me…"

"Don't even finish that sentence!" she cried, giving him a playful slap on the arm.

"Hey, hey ,hey," he turned away and rubbed his arm. "Don't think anyone would like it if you damaged the goods."

Trish rolled her eyes. "The goods honey? More like the okays. Or the all rights." She squealed when he suddenly grabbed her waist.

"These arms killed a legend tonight, so I expect you to appreciate." He brushed his lips against her cheek.

"I really am proud of you," she whispered, burying her face into his neck. His heart beat faster when she wrapped her arms around him. She lifted her head to give him a soft kiss as his arms tightened around her small frame.

His tongue went to probe deeper but she pulled away with a grin on her face. "Horny little guy aren't you?"

He threw his head back and laughed. "Baby, I've been called many things, but there's nothing small about me. I dare you to find something," he paused to press her against him tightly, "_anything_ small about me."

She held his face gently in her hands. "You're right," she said, her raspy voice making his skin tingle. "You are the _biggest_ jerk I know."

Her laughter in his ears, he dropped his hands from her waist and brushed past her. "Jerks need food, rest, and ass baby. I suggest you get to it to make this jerk happy."

"I'll get to it when I'm good and ready," she huffed, already missing his touch.

She followed him into the kitchen, arms folded across her chest as she watched him devour the sandwich she had prepared for him. "Enjoying that babe?"

He didn't respond as he gulped down almost half the can of soda. He hadn't realized how hungry he had been until he had set his eyes on the food. Exactly as he liked it. It was comforting how well she knew the little things about him.

"I'll be out on the balcony," she announced, taking two bottles of beer.

She pushed the door open and sighed as she sat down on the large cushioned chair. Her light haired locks were lifted every once in a while by a gust of wind. The warm summer air caressed her skin as her eyes fluttered closed. Not in a million years had she ever thought she'd be here, with_ him_. With her heart fully in the hands of another human being. Especially someone like Randy.

Trish took a lazy sip of her beer. If anyone had told her last year that she would be living with him, she would never have believed it. If anyone had told her she would be crying when he lost and personally congratulating him when he won, she would have said they were crazy.

Her eyes opened briefly when she felt him settle down besides her, pulling her into his arms. Her head rested against his shoulder as his hand brushed her hair away from her face. Her body seemed to want more as she pressed against him, eliciting a hoarse laugh.

"Baby…" he said lowly as if warning her to slow down.

"What?" she asked innocently, her hand sliding down his chest to rest on his stomach.

He placed his hand over hers. "Cant get enough of me can you?"

Trish slipped her hand out from under his and ran her fingers through his short hair. Leaning in, she caught his lips in a slow kiss. "There's too much of you to get in just one sitting."

She could almost feel his ego grow at her words and she smiled. He took her face in his large hands as her breath caught.

Not wanting any more of her torturing kisses, he pressed hard against her mouth until finally, she gave way and let him in. Their tongues twisted together fervently as Trish's hands went to his hair, tugging lightly.

Randy lifted his head slightly, their breaths heavy as they looked into each others eyes.

"Randy?" she asked lowly, her eyes holding his gaze.

"Hmm?" He rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of him.

"Randy," she paused as she bit her lip. "I… I talked to Hunter today."

Randy's lips tightened into a thin line at the mention of his former partner. "Why?"

She shrugged, looking at his chest, refusing to meet his eyes. "He just called me out of the blue."

"Why does he still have your number?" His voice was laced with palpable discontent as his fingers tightened around her waist.

Trish winced as she tried to wriggle out of his grasp. "I haven't changed my number babe. I-"

"What did you talk about?" Randy could feel his temper rising as he sat up, his hands still not letting go.

"We talked about you," she answered. "I told him how proud I was. He said he was glad you were doing so well," she added brightly, hoping she could somehow quell the storm that seemed to be brewing in his eyes.

However, every word she spoke seemed only to make him angrier. "I don't know what that asshole wants, but you're not talking to him anymore."

Trish didn't respond as she attempted to get off of him. However, his arms wrapped around her, telling her silently he wasn't letting her go until he wanted to.

"I'm talking to the people I want to talk to, Randy," she said cooly.

"The fuck you are," he almost snarled. He took a deep breath. "You know that jackass only wants one thing."

Trish's chest rose in indignation. "And why do you make it seem like I'm willing to give it to him? God Randy, just because we went out doesn't mean I'll go crawling back to him whenever the hell he feels like it."

"You did it plenty of times before," he reminded her harshly.

Trish looked away as she finally managed to break away from him. She took a few steps back, leaning against the balcony railing. "You're such a jerk," she whispered, her eyes stinging. She turned away as she forced the lump in her throat to go away.

It hadn't been her fault. Hunter had a spell over her while they had gone out. No matter what he did, Trish always found herself forgiving him, convinced that he loved her above all else.

Then Randy had come along, just another one of Hunter's friends, and Trish had found herself attracted to him from the start. The confident way in which he carried himself. His sense of humor. Everything about him screamed to her even while she was intimate with Hunter.

Finally, after a match, when Hunter had gone out to celebrate the victory and left her alone, she and Randy found each other. The chemistry had been almost unbearable, but she had been unsure if he felt the same way. It wasn't until he offered to give her a ride that he finally decided to throw all caution to the wind and kiss her.

"I don't want you talking to him anymore." Randy's voice cut through her thoughts as her shoulder stiffened at his tone.

"You are _not_ telling me who I can and cannot talk with," she snapped defensively, turning around to face him.

Randy rose to tower over her. "You wanna go and be treated like shit again Trish?"

"I'm not going back to him!" she exclaimed. "We were just talking, Randy. We were talking about _you_."

"I'd rather you didn't," he let out through gritted teeth. He put his hands on either side of the railing, trapping her. "There is no reason for him to be talking to you, and if there was, I'm damn sure its not a good one."

Trish breathed heavily. "Listen," she started, poking her finger in his chest hard. "My reasons for talking to another person do _not_ have to be approved by you."

He caught her hand in his, holding it tightly. "When you're talking to someone like him, baby, they do."

Trish shook her head in disgust at his condescending tone.

"Well he asked me out for lunch next week and I said yes." She stared defiantly into his eyes, willing herself not to back away from the withering look he gave her.

"You're not going," he stated flatly, turning to walk away as if to end the conversation.

Her hands balled into fists at the audacity of his actions. He was _not_ just going to brush her off like that. Gathering all her strength, she placed her hands on his back and pushed hard. Randy barely missed a step, but his eyes widened as he whirled around to face her again.

Trish fought the urge to wince as he grabbed both her shoulders, almost lifting her off the ground.

"Patricia…" he started, visibly trying to control his temper, "if I have to physically hold you back I will."

"You're acting like an idiot," she cried, struggling to get out of his hard grip. She gasped as his fingers only tightened.

"An idiot?" he almost shouted. He brought his face closer to hers, their lips mere inches apart. "I'm an idiot for trying to protect you from getting hurt again? I'm an idiot for caring about what his intentions are? You know what Trish? You're fucken right. I am an _idiot_ for giving a fuck about you, when you're _obviously_ dying to get back with him and forget about all the time we've spent together. I mean, its not like I love you or anything right? I shouldn't care about what happens to you." He let her go suddenly, almost causing her to fall.

Trish's vision grew blurry as she looked away. He was right. Hunter had never cared for her the way Randy did. Yet for some reason, even now, she still managed to find excuses for his behavior. She still managed to push aside the uncomfortable feelings she had when around him because she had convinced herself that the only thing he needed was a true friend.

But in being a true friend to someone who didn't care for one, she was only making her own life more difficult.

She reached out and grabbed Randy's arm as he started to walk away.

"Baby…" her voice caught in her throat as he brushed her off. A tear slid down her cheek as she reached again for his arm but didn't let go this time when he tried to brush her off.

"What?" he exploded.

Trish looked down at the ground for a second before meeting his eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered hoarsely. Another unwanted tear slid down her cheek as she wiped it away angrily. Dammit, she didn't want to cry in front of him.

His eyes softened for a moment at her tears, but he seemed to snap out of it as he looked at her hard. "Save it for Hunter," he said almost spitting out the name.

Trish sighed as she moved to step closer to him. She could feel him stiffen when she placed her hands on each side of his face. "You're right, baby. I don't even know why I agreed to this. But… you just have to realize that as much as I know how bad he is for me… I-I-"

"You still love him," interrupted Randy, taking her hands and holding them in his.

"No," Trish hung her head, trying hard to sort her thoughts. "He just seemed so sad. He really seemed like he needed someone to talk to and I felt sorry for him."

"Oh he has plenty of women for that," snapped Randy.

"I am not just going to fuck him Randy!" She jerked her hands away from his as the anger began to creep back.

Randy shook his head in disbelief. "I thought you were happy with me Trish. You have to go and just fuck everything up to be a friend to someone who never wanted you in the first place?"

Trish's anger vanished as she took in his confused expression. Her heart ached as his eyes caught hers.

She said nothing as she pressed up hard against him, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, their faces touching cheek to cheek.

"There is no one else I would rather be with than you," she whispered.

Randy shivered as her hot breath caressed his ear. His hands contradicted the anger he felt toward her as they wrapped around her waist and held her tightly. He rubbed her back, burying his face into her thick hair.

He hated this. As much of a tough guy as he made himself out to be, Trish had slowly but surely found a way to his heart. She was the only women he had ever found himself fully satisfied with. Her mind, her personality, and her body had him in love and lust.

His entire body stiffened as he thought about her talking to Hunter. A fierce sense of ownership took over him as he pulled back from the woman in his arms.

"You're mine," he told her firmly. Without waiting for a response, he placed a hand on her waist again to bring her closer and thrust his other hand through her hair, pulling her head back sharply. A gasp of surprise slipped her lips at his blunt actions. He lowered his head to her neck, his teeth biting into the sensitive skin making her dig her nails into his back to keep from moaning.

"You're gonna leave a mark," she said almost inaudibly as her face began to flush.

"That's the whole point," he responded brusquely. He pushed her harder against him, making her aware of everything she was doing to him.

"Randy, stop," she pleaded faintly, as he continued his assault on her neck. But she made no move to stop him as he placed his lips on her collarbone and continued. His lips curved into a smile as he heard her breathing heavily. Damn right. No one else was supposed to make her feel like this, and he would make sure to remind her.

Then again, there wasn't anyone who could make him feel like she could, and he was painfully reminded of that by the tightness of his boxers. A warmth spread throughout him as she pressed against him, grinding hard into his crotch.

"Trish," he managed to growl before she found his lips and began to reciprocate his same treatment. Her tongue coaxed his into her mouth where she began to suck it lightly, slowly building up pressure until he felt as if he would explode.

He broke away suddenly, leaving Trish out of breath staring at him with accusing eyes.

"Don't look at me like that," he grumbled.

"Like I want you?"

Randy shook his head. She didn't want him. She wanted Hunter. She had more or less told him that just a couple of minutes ago. And now that he had marked her as his own, he should just leave her to punish her.

As if reading his mind, Trish put her hands on his chest and pushed him back to sit on the chair. Hiking up her short skirt to expose her thighs, she straddled him tightly, taking her face into her hands to force him to look at her.

"I love _you_ Randy. Nobody else."

His heart wrenched at her words. Just a few minutes ago, he would have believed her. But now, knowing that she was till talking to _him_ …

"Let me prove it to you," she murmured. Before he could protest, he felt her warm tongue trace the outline of his ear. All his senses seemed to be on fire as she continued to twist her tongue, suddenly biting him lightly on the lobe.

He tried hard to feign immunity to what she was doing to him. Unfortunately, there was quite a noticeable factor that prevented that.

And Trish noticed. Letting out a throaty giggle that caused his mind to grow cloudy, she brought her lips close to his again.

"Wanna do me Orton?" she purred, her hands slipping down to grab him. Her grip was firm, making him struggle not to squirm. It was literally getting harder and harder for him to ignore what she was doing to him.

His breath hitched as she let him go completely, bringing her hands to his chest and pushing him down on the cushioned seat. She lingered over him for a moment, her hair creating a curtain around them before she started unbuttoning his shirt.

He shifted his hips, silently telling her to hurry up, but she disregarded him, instead taking her sweet time.

After what seemed like an eternity, he felt her nails run lightly over his bare chest, making him wince when she pressed hard. She leaned toward him as he felt her hair tickle his bare skin again, and this time, he couldn't withhold a groan.

A craving for her took over him as he brought his hands to her hips and flipped her over. He hovered over her, his head resting against her shoulder as he attempted to regain his composure. He was supposed to be the one showing her who was in charge. He wasn't supposed to be succumbing to his desires like a desperate high school boy.

Al sense of reality seemed to escape him as she wrapped her legs around him. He shuddered as she turned her head, their eyes locking.

"I'm yours Randy. And I always will be."

Breathing a sigh of relief at her simple words, he kissed her.

Why he had ever thought she could leave him for another he couldn't remember as she slid down his pants, finally freeing him.

Why he had ever doubted her love for him, he couldn't remember as she moaned his name.

Why he had ever thought he could resist loving her back, he couldn't remember as he buried himself deep inside her.

Her walls clenched around him as his orgasm gripped him hard. He collapsed at her side, wrapping his arms tightly around her as she buried her face into his shoulder.

A smile tugged at his lips as he heard the steady breathing meaning she was asleep.

He pulled away briefly to look down at her. A peaceful expression was on her face while a faint smile settled on her lips. Looking lower, he saw the dark marks on her skin made in jealousy.

He smiled as he placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

She was his.


End file.
